Amor o Odio
by Laia
Summary: HarryDraco Slash! Harry dice algo demasiado fuerte en los pasillos y Draco lo oye....He dicho ya k es SLASH?


Bueno,otro ff Harry/Draco.Sera de solo un capitulo (creo....)  
  
Ah,mi comunidad Harry/Draco: http://groups.msn.com/DracoMalfoy-HarryPotter/  
  
Bueno aki va la historia:  
  
Espero k os guste!!!!  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
-Venga Ron que no es para tanto-Dijo Hermione intentando calmarle  
  
-Como que no?Mione,ese Malfoy es un desgraciado y como se meta contigo este curso se va a enterar,me da igual que este de nuestro lado-Le contesto apretando los puños.  
  
Harry suspiro,aqui estaban cursando su ultimo año discutiendo por el tonto de Malfoy....  
  
-Ron,no ves que la gente rica es asi,Malfoy puede ser guapo y estar muy bien pero es un insufrible de mierda-sentencio.  
  
Ron le miro boquiabierto.  
  
-Te gusta Malfoy!!!!!!!!!  
  
Harry le miro sin entender.  
  
-Que hablas!A mi no me gusta.  
  
-Lo acabas de decir-Grito Ron histerico  
  
-Yo no he dicho eso-Dijo Harry exasperado  
  
-Si que lo has dicho  
  
-No  
  
-si  
  
-JODER RON,YO NO HE DICHO ESO,SOLO HE DICHO QUE MALFOY ES GUAPO Y QUE ESTA BUENO-Grito enfadado.  
  
Pero Ron no le prestaba atencion,Hermione y el miraban detras de Harry horrorizados.  
  
Harry se giro despacio y se encontro con que cierto rubio lo miraba sorprendido.Se sonrojo fuertemente.Malfoy sonrio maliciosamente.  
  
-Vaya,vaya....-se acerco al Gryffindor y le susurro al oido con voz seductora:  
  
-Mmmmm,vaya vaya,con que Harry Potter piensa eso de mi?,mmmm,tiene muchos secretos Potter  
  
Harry se extremecio al sentir el calido aliento del slytherin.  
  
-No te emociones Malfoy-Dijo intentando sonar indiferente,pero fallando estrepitosamente.Malfoy pronuncio mas su sonrisa.  
  
-No me emociono-dijo burlon-en canvio a ti te veo tenso,acaso te incomoda mi presencia?-Pregunto acercando mas su cuerpo al del Gryffindor.Este cerro los ojos,sentia el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de Malfoy,y su aroma,embriagante y seductor.  
  
-Que pretendes Malfoy?-Susurro  
  
-A medianoche en la torre de astronomia,ves solo  
  
-Que te hace pensar que ire-Dijo vacilante  
  
Malfoy se separo y le miro a los ojos.Sonrio despreciativamente y dijo:  
  
-Se que lo haras-Se giro,le hizo una seña a sus gorilas y se marcharon.  
  
Harry se le quedo mirando furioso hasta que desaparecio de su vista.Gruño y se marcho a la siguiente clase ignorando a sus amigos,que le miraban interrogante.  
  
Durante todo el dia estubo ignorando a Malfoy,cuando se lo encontraba por los pasillos levantaba la cabeza orgullosamente bajo la miraba de burla de Malfoy.Cuando el timbre informo que la ultima clase del dia habia llegado a su fin Harry se empezo a poner realmente nervioso.Ron al notar su nerviosismo le puso una mano en el hombro y le pregunto suavemente:  
  
-Te encuentras bien?  
  
Harry asintio  
  
Se dirijian al gran comedor a cenar cuando se encontraron de frente con la pandilla de Slytherin,encabezada como siempre por Malfoy,que miro la forma en que Ron agarraba a Harry.Sus ojos relampaguearon con furia,siguio su camino y sin girarse dijo:  
  
-No te olvides cara-cortada  
  
Harry gruño.No iba a ir.Lo habia decidido.Se sento en su sitio de la mesa y comenzo a cenar.  
  
No levanto la vista del plato ni una sola vez,no tenia ganas de ver la cara de Malfoy mirandole con odio y arrogancia.Pero sentia la mirada insistente de su enemigo y sin poder evitarlo levanto la vista,Malfoy lo miraba ceñudo,le hizo una seña con la cabeza y se levanto saliendo del gran comedor.  
  
Harry se excuso diciendo k no se encontraba bien y salio detras de el  
  
-Que demonios quieres ahora Malfoy,seguir metiendote conmigo,como haces siempre-Dijo mirando al suelo con dientes apretados  
  
-No,asegurarme de que vas esta noche-Harry levanto la cabeza y le miro,antes de que pudiera replicar Malfoy se adelanto:  
  
-Se que no ibas a venir,or eso estoy aqui,pero es importante que lo agas-Dijo muy serio,Harry le miro esceptico  
  
-Como se que no es una trampa  
  
-Porque no es mi estilo,ademas estoy del lado bueno,no lo recuerdas?  
  
-No entiendo para que demonios quieres que valla  
  
-Ya lo veras  
  
Harry le miro analizando y asintio.  
  
-Esta bien  
  
Malfoy sonrio,no una sonrisa Malfoy,una sonrisa sincera que hizo que Harry se sonrojara.  
  
-Hasta medianoche,cara-cortada-Dijo recupendo la sonrisa sarcastica,pero le guiño un ojo.  
  
Harry puso los ojos en blanco y se fue a su sala comun.  
  
"Que demonios quiere Malfoy ahora",se sento en el sofa y cerro los ojos,su mente empezo a imaginar las razones de la "cita" y todas acababan con el y cierto rubio en la cama.Sacudio la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos,pero las imagenes no se iban de su cabeza,Draco besandole,Draco acariziandole,mordiendole,mmmmmmm  
  
Desperto sobresaltado,miro el reloj de la pared y vio que solo faltaban diez minutos para la hora acordada.Subio a su habitacion intentando no hacer ruido,cogio su capa invisible y salio a toda velocidad hacia la torre.Tuvo suerte y no se encontro a nadie por los pasillos.Cuando llego estaba jadeando.Abrio la puerta lentamente y entro.Malfoy estaba en el alfeizar de la ventana,estaba en pijama,muy elegante por cierto,tenia el pelo desordenado,con ciertos mechones callendole sobre los ojos,dandole un aire irresistible,miraba al cielo con aire distraido,al cerrar Harry la puerta,se giro.  
  
-Te importaria quitarte la capa,no me gustaria hablar con el aire.-Dijo burlon  
  
Harry rio y se despojo de la capa,Malfoy ni se inmuto.Se quedaron mirando unos segundos,hasta que Harry desvio la vista a la ventana.  
  
-Y bien que querias-Pregunto impaciente.  
  
Malfoy sonrio maliciosamente  
  
-Impaciente?  
  
Harry le miro fijamente y dijo:  
  
-Puede ser....  
  
Malfoy se volvio a girar hacia la ventana.Harry se acerco y se puso a su lado,ambos contemplando el paisaje en silencio.  
  
-Porque querias que viniese-Pregunto suavemente Harry  
  
Draco giro la cara y miro a Harry a los ojos,como queriendo decirle algo con la mirada,bajo la vista a sus labios,unos labios rojos,apetecibles.  
  
Sin poder contenerse se dejo caer hacia ellos.  
  
Ambos sintieron un escalofrio recorrerles el cuerpo al entrar en contacto sus labios.  
  
Harry cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar por los labios que se movian acompasados junto con los suyos.Sintio una lengua recorrer su labio inferior y la dejo entrar,una corriente de deseo lo invadio al sentir como sus lenguas se entrelazaban y se tocaban.  
  
Harry gimio y se apreto contra Draco,disfrutando de las sensaciones,de la emocion de tener a uno de los chicos mas deseados entre sus brazos,aunque el tambien estaba en la lista claro...  
  
Con manos temblorosas fue quitandole el pijama a Draco que dejo de besarlo un momento para mirarle a los ojos.Harry sonrio,todo signo de desprecio,odio o similar,habia desaparecido del rostro del slytherin.Ahora solo habia,deseo y....¿amor?.Sonrio mas ampliamente y volvio a besarle.Se quitaron la ropa uno al otro entre risitas y suspiros,quedando solo en boxers.  
  
Malfoy comenzo a besarle el cuello mientras le bajaba los boxers  
  
-Draco....-Gimio Harry  
  
El aludido le miro sonriente.Era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre...  
  
Siguio con las caricias y los besos hasta que llego a la entrepierna del moreno.Donde dedico mas tiempo a las caricias,luego se aventuro a la entrada del moreno y sintio como este se tensaba  
  
-Draco....espera..yo ...nunca  
  
-Mmmmm,nunca...has estado con un chico?  
  
Harry nego  
  
-No te preocupes Harry,tendre cuidado,te lo prometo.  
  
Siguio lubricandolo hasta que considero que ya estaba preparado.Se quito los boxers.Se hizo un hueco entre sus piernas y suavemente lo fue penetrando.Harry se abrazo a el clavando sus uñas en la palida piel.  
  
-Shhh,relajate,lo peor ya a pasado.  
  
Comenzo a moverte en circulos,para ir relajando la zona,Harry enseguida dejo de sentir dolor,siendo este reemplazado por un gran placer.Viendo como su amante disfutaba aumento el ritmo de sus embestidas,disfutando al maximo de ese cuerpo que lo volvia loco.  
  
Harry enrosco sus piernas en la cintura de Draco tentandole a ir mas rapido,este obedecio.  
  
Pronto los dos amantes se movian apasionados en una sensual danza de placer.  
  
Harry estaba al limite,sentia las poderosas embestidas de su amado y las caricias que este le daba a su miembro.Sin poder contenerse mas,ambos llegaron al climax gimiendo sus nombres.  
  
Draco salio de Harry y se dejo caer sobre el,intentando recuperar el aliento.  
  
Pasados unos minutos fue Harry el que rompio el silencio.  
  
-Mmmmm,Draco?-Pregunto suavemente  
  
-Si?  
  
-Me...me amas?  
  
Draco le miro intensamente  
  
-Nunca se me a dado bien eso de expresar mis sentimientos con palabras...  
  
Harry le miro suplicante.  
  
Draco le miro,sabia que lo necesitaba,que necesitaba oirlo.Suspiro y tomo aire.  
  
-Te amo-Harry sonrio y le contesto  
  
-Y yo a ti  
  
Draco le abrazo y le estrecho contra su cuerpo.  
  
Abrazados y felices se quedaron dormidos.....  
  
Fin.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ah!!!!!!K tal me a kedado??????  
  
Reviews plis!!! 


End file.
